February 14th
by KaoriH
Summary: O presente perfeito de dia dos namorados. JamesLily


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Mas a gente vai levando.

_

* * *

um fluffy para **Julie** (L)

* * *

_

Era um pedido simples. Um presente simples. A única coisa que ele não podia lhe dar.

Não que não tivesse considerado aquele assunto milhares de vezes. Não que não tivesse por muitas vezes ponderado o pedido e considerado que ele era cabível. Mas não podia.

Sabia que aquilo não poderia terminar bem no momento em que viu em que dia seria realizado o jogo. Quatorze de fevereiro era seu novo 'pior dia do ano'.

Já tinha o anel. As rosas. O clima certo e a oportunidade. A pediu no dia 10.

Lily sorriu deliciada, o deixou colocar o anel em seu dedo e o beijou com paixão antes mesmo que a primeira peça de roupa caísse ao chão.

E então ela pediu mais um presente. Lembrou do dia dos namorados. Lembrou que podia exigir.

Pediu a partida.

James balbuciou e piscou desnorteado, para depois sorrir e afirmar que não havia entendido o pedido. Então ela disse com todas as letras.

"Perca por mim."

E lhe devolveu o anel. E sorriu despreocupada afirmando que ele deveria lhe entregar aquele anel depois da partida. _Se_ lhe entregasse a partida.

E novamente James balbuciou e piscou. Mas antes que tivesse uma resposta pronta ela saiu pela porta principal o deixando a sós com seus pensamentos.

Não podia. Era o último ano, o capitão, a esperança. Uma chance entre poucas de gravar seu nome para sempre em Hogwarts.

Podia sim. Era Lily, seu único amor, a garota que o faria desistir da vida, uma vez que já não conseguia prever mais uma vida _sem_ tê-la.

Desviava os olhos quando rostos sorridentes lhe desejavam uma boa partida. Tentava escapar das pré-comemorações que Sirius arranjava, confiante de que o último jogo seria uma vitória fácil.

Fitava Lily dormindo sossegada, se perguntando o por quê daquele pedido tão infundado. Se ela queria uma prova de amor, ali estava ele! Há cinco anos determinado em conseguir uma nesga do amor dela.

E ainda não era o suficiente?

Sentiu-se fraco por não compartilhar os pensamentos com ninguém. Era estranha a sensação de guarda alguma coisa pra si, depois de sete anos com três confidentes que praticamente podiam ler sua mente.

Mas era vergonhoso. Era vergonhoso que estivesse _seriamente_ cogitando a possibilidade de perder. E estava.

Entrou em campo vacilante. Sorriu desconcertado para as pessoas na arquibancada que o aplaudiam e cumprimentou os jogadores sem palavras de grande incentivo. Ela estava parada em uma das fileiras mais altas, com o sorriso doce nos lábios e a alegria que contagiava a todos que estavam juntos dela.

Ele tinha que perder por ela. Mas tinha que ganhar por todos ali. E por ele mesmo. Quando finalmente decidiu que entregar a partida o faria ser um homem insuficientemente bom pra si mesmo – e conseqüentemente, para Lily – um balaço o atingiu e James desmaiou.

— James... Você consegue me ouvir?

Era isso. Tinha perdido o jogo. E a garota. E a vontade de abrir os olhos.

— Pelo amor de Merlin, James! Você está bem? Me responde!

Ele resmungou. Ou produziu algum som semelhante que poderia ser tomado como uma resposta. E ela fungou. Só então ele teve coragem o suficiente para abrir os olhos.

Ela estava lá. Com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado, Lily estava lá. Segurando a sua mão e tentando falar sem ter a voz embargada. E ele não havia a perdido. E nem perderia. Porque ela sempre estaria do seu lado, segurando a sua mão. Só porque o amava.

E era só disso que ele precisava. E ela também. Provas eram aquelas dadas em momentos como aqueles, quando os olhares se cruzavam e fazia sentido permanecer em silêncio, só para ouvir a respiração um do outro. E secar as lágrimas que caiam.

Não houveram desculpas. Naquela noite, durante a comemoração da vitória no quadribol – sem a presença do capitão – James devolveu o anel que sempre pertenceu a ela. Sirius, Remus, Peter e Alice foram as testemunhas desnecessárias.

Ainda era quatorze de fevereiro quando ele a beijou sob as urras dos colegas.

Ainda era dia dos namorados e ele recebeu o único presente que queria: um coração, que sempre foi dele.

E uma vassoura nova.

— **FIM —**


End file.
